Unicorn
A unicorn is a one-horned horse or pony. All unicorns are purebred. 'Breeding Conditions' In order to breed a unicorn foal, all of these rules must be followed: # The mare that you plan to have the foal must be a unicorn. # The stallion that you plan to breed to the mare must be the same breed and also a unicorn. # The covering must take place during a specific window of time in order to get a unicorn foal. Check your server for the current unicorn-breeding times. And update was added to make Unicorn Breeding easier. Now check your Local time for Breeding Times. # There is only a 1 in 5 chance of the foal being an unicorn. This makes unicorns very rare and they often sell for a lot of equus and/or passes. Hestia's Gift Hestia's Gift gives you 100% certainty of giving birth to a unicorn foal, no matter what time the covering takes place, as long as both parents are unicorns of the same breed. More info When you connect to the game, the “local time” displayed on the top right side of your screen near the weather, is the time of the time zone you chose in your account settings. Here on the “my account“page. If the time zone setting of your account is the one that corresponds to your geographic location then it's easy. The unicorn breeding time will be given to you in your local time, the time you use in your everyday life. If for your account settings, you decide to use the time zone of another geographic location than the one you are in, the unicorn breeding time displayed on the game won't correspond to your local time but to the time in the time zone you used as setting for your account. For instance, you are in Hawaii which is the (U.S.A. - Hawaii) time zone but you have set your account time on the Glasgow (United Kingdom - Scotland) time zone. This means the times given to you by the game for your unicorn breeding time will be the ones for someone living in Glasgow. If you look at your mobile phone, sundial, wrist or pocket watch which is in Hawaii time and use that as a reference to breed your unicorn then it will never work. You will need to change the time zone of your account to the time zone in Hawaii to get the proper unicorn breeding time given to you in your local Hawaiian time. Unless you are fond of doing your own time zone conversion... This change is meant to make your life simpler by removing the need to compare times between the game time and your local time. In the future, as long as your account settings correspond to your real time zone, you won't have to worry about the time any more as it will always be the one where you are located. On the other hand if you are travelling across time zones for the holidays remember to switch to the new time zone and to switch back when you come home to have the time displayed in the local time of where you are on the planet directly. Don't hesitate to come and ask your questions about this change in the Event Forum. We hope this change will make things simpler for everyone. 'Breeds with Unicorns' The following breeds have unicorn versions: *Appaloosa *Arabian Horse *Canadian Horse *Curly *Friesian *Hanoverian *Irish Hunter *Marwari *Paint Horse *Gypsy Vanner *Purebred Spanish Horse *Quarter Horse *Standardbred *Thoroughbred *Australian Pony *Chincoteague Pony *Connemara *Newfoundland Pony *Welsh Pony *Mustang *Fjord *Nokota *French Trotter *Holsteiner *Tennessee Walker *Shagya Arabian As of 1.26.13 there are no Argentinean Criollo unicorns 'Pictures' Corne-licorne.png|Unicorn Horn Horned Halflinger.png|Golden Apple Unicorn Coat|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Apple Marwari Unicorn - Cremello.png|Marwari Unicorn|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Marwari Appaloosa Unicorn - Few Spots.png|Appaloosa Unicorn|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Appaloosa pie-tb-plm-grand.png|Curly Unicorn|link=http://howrse.wikia.com/wiki/Curly Unicorn Category:Race